Bloody Souls of Death and Displeasure
by Blood Lust5
Summary: An evil more powerful than Voldemort... Death to all who appose... Killers everywhere!
1. Introduction

Bloody Souls of Death and Displeasure  
  
-Introduction-  
"So Meg, how's it been?" "Good. How 'bout you?" "Great!" An evil shadow creature is looking into a crystal ball. ``Ginny Weasley is on the Hogwarts Express talking to her friend Meg. Ginny has a dark past. She opened the Chamber of Secrets in her first year. She has shown evil tendancies. I like that... She could be useful.`` An evil voice is talking to someone.``Kill her friend. Bring the girl to me! I would like to... experiment... with her...`` "Yes. Yes, Master! I shall kill her friend! Not her! Yes!" ``Why do I have the small, stupid one get her? He will surely kill her. He is stupid. Killers! Go! Do the job and get rid of anyone who tries to interfere, even the stupid one...`` Talking with telepathy, {Yeeeessss } The 4 Killers turned into a brown, dusty sort of smoke and flew through the walls towards Hogwarts. {I will kill the friend } {Noooo IIIII willlll } The Killers kept arguing all the way to Hogwarts. {We should wate to kill or Dumbeldore will destroy us...} 


	2. The Dreams

-Chapter 2 The Dreams-  
It was a boring day on the train to Hogwarts "We've arrived!" screamed Ginny. Ginny Weasley is in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hates being babied by her big brother Ron, and wishes things were exciting and unusual at Hogwarts, more unusual than Hogwarts already is. "Finally! We're here!" "Hello Ginny!" said Harry Potter. "What's going on?" "Oh, nothing. Hey Ron. Hermione." After the feast, which was the same as always, Ginny went to bed. That's when she heard it...``Harry Potter hates you! So does your brother! Everyone hates you! Your teachers, your parents, everyone! But not me`` "Wha?" ``I don't hate you like the others do!`` "No! NO! NOOO!!! People like me! I know it!" ``No you don't! You don't know! Come to me and I will make EVERYBODY love you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!`` "NO! Huh!" Ginny was having a nightmare. She couldn't sleep, so she woke Meg up. They went for a walk. They didn't want to be caught out of bed on the night they got back to Hogwarts, so were sneaking. They heard a noise so they hid in the shadows. They saw the Killers come through the walls, and were shocked to see four tall men. Each had dirty, long, brownish-yellow hair and dirty, dead looking skin. Out of each finger they had a long black blade. They wore a black vest over a black shirt. They had long black pants and a black coat that blew out like a cape, only a lot cooler. They scared Ginny and Meg, so they started to sneak away from the Killers. After about ten minutes they broke out into a run towards Gryffindor Tower. When they made it back, they quickly went to bed.  
* * * *  
"My last year at Hogwarts...better make the best of it" a cold, drawling voice was saying. It was Draco Malfoy's voice. "Ginny Weasley,Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and that Hermione Granger." Draco said. "all of them I still hate." "I hope Potter dies or gets expelled or something!" ``You wish to kill Harry Potter?`` said the evil voice inDraco's head. "Huh?" ``You wish to kill Harry Potter? If you do I can help.`` "N, no! Not me! I want somebody else to!" ``Don't hide your feelings boy! YOU WANT TO KILL HIM, DON'T YOU!`` "Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" "Baaa!",breathing hard, "It was only a dream.",Huh Heh Huh Heh, "Just a dream." As Draco lay there, thinking about his dream, he heard a voice. ``It was a dream, but I am real! Come with me, come with me! I shall help you kill him! I will help you! Come! Come with me and I shall make you into a Killer!`` "No! But, I hate him, and father may be pleased to hear that the Famous Harry Potter was killed by his son! Yes! Yes! But... no I can't. Not yet anyway... Draco went to bed feeling strangely about the voice he had heard.  
* * * *  
The next morning was the same as alway... until the mail arrived. Both Ginny and Draco got a wierd letter from a Mr. Van Donstas. Ginny's said:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
You know you wish to come with me.   
With the Killers... I know it! I know it...  
Mr. Van Donstas  
  
Draco's was simalar, but...  
  
Dear Draco,  
You want to come to me and become a Killer!  
You want to kill. You want to kill Harry Potter, do you not.  
Come...   
Mr. Van Donstas  
  
The letters were strange... It was like they were connected some how...  
Their first class was Care of Magical Creatures. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors were together for an hour at class. After class Ginny and Draco were lead off the path to the school by a bright light. They both moved closer and closer to it, moving farther and farther away from the school... When the light stopped, Draco started to insult Ginny because, as he thought, she lead him over hear. Suddenly, there was a puff a black smoke high up in the air. A something started to fall fast at the earth. It landed smoothly and they saw that it was a Killer. Another did the same behind them. They were being attacked. They had no way of escaping... 


	3. Pain and Suffering

-Chapter 3 The Pain and Suffering-  
Draco ran at the Killer in front of him, ready to punch it. The Killer turned to dust and Draco ran through it. It felt, to him, like he had just been covered with mud. Draco kept running, away from the Killers. The two Killers started chase. Draco cast a spell on himself to run faster, but the Killers ran faster. Now they were running with the world speeding by them, a blur. One of the Killers jumped at Draco. He jumped and pushed off of the Killer, smashing it into the ground. The other jumped at him too, but this time it jumped up. Draco shot a spell at it, but it turned into smoke and the spell went through it. They stopped running and began to fight. The Killer jumped up in to the air and almost landed on Draco. Luckily, Draco side-stepped out of the way and kicked the Killer in the back. Just when a Killer ran at Draco, an axe came flying through the air at the Killer. The dust trick again leaving the axe in the ground. The thrower, Ginny. She got the axe from the stupid one. The stupid one had black armor on with two axes. He was fat and had green skin. He looked like he had no brain. Mr. Van Donstas was right, the stupid one would kill Ginny and get Meg, just as he had said...   
* * * *  
Draco woke in the middle of the night in the Hospital Wing, wondering what had happened. Ginny was in the next bed over, covered in bandages. "What happened? What's wrong with her?" Draco said, looking at Ginny. "Madam Pomfrey!" yelled Draco. "SHHHHHHHH!!!!! The girl needs rest! What did you need?" Madam Pomfrey said, annoyed. "I need to know why I'm here." "Well Draco, you were attacked. By the Killers. You were slashed in the back when you fell. Ginny over there tried to save you. I don't know if she likes you or if she was being a nice girl. She was attacked by Cricko as it called itself. You were lucky." Draco left later that feeling great. He went to class feeling good. He went to bed not feeling very good. In the middle of the night, Draco awoke and ran to the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror, He saw that his skin was getting dirtier. "AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!!!!!!" Claws grew out of each finger... He was becoming a Killer... 


	4. To Learn and To Love

-Chapter 4 To Learn and To Love-  
Draco awoke the next morning thinking it was a dream. Atleast, until he found the claws... Draco began to panic. The other boys were sleeping, but what if they woke up. Draco began thinking, hoping for the claws to go away, and they retracted! He tried to "think" them out again and they went out! Out, in, out, in, out, in! He got ready and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he got there and started having breakfast, Goyle said " How... come... you... dir ty?" "What are you talking about?" Draco looked at his hands. He had overlooked it before, but he was dirty. All over. He looked up and saw his hair was longer. He ran to the bathroom, and took a shower the dirt came of! To Draco's relief he looked normal, except he was paler and looked charming. He went to his classes, and when he got to bed, he saw a letter. It had written:  
  
Draco,  
I tried to save you, but I got hurt worse. Looks like I got what I wanted. For you to be safe. It's not that I like you, its just I always help people before I help me.   
Ginny  
  
When Draco stopped reading he thought, yeah right! She likes me! Who could not?, and was in bed sleeping. Today he had Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors, again. It was here that Draco dropped hating the Weasleys for a moment. Hagrid had assigned partners of two. Harry, Ron. Hermione, Pansy. Draco, Ginny. The 6th years and 7th years were working together. Draco and Ginny, together, had to ride a hippogriph. They went to the hippogriph farthest away from the class. If anyone saw what they were doing, it would be bad. They were kissing.  
  
-Five Minutes Before-  
Draco scolded Ginny for being his partner. She told him they were assigned by Hagrid, not by each other. Draco saw her point and was nicer. Ginny was begining to like him when he was nice. Ginny said "Draco, I like you and I hope you like me, I just think you should be nicer." "Oh you do? Maybe." he said a thin smile on his face. "Ok" Draco said. It was a long class. Nobody seemed to be doing that good except for Harry. Draco and Ginny tried to soothe their hippogriph and it worked! They both were flying on the hippogriph at the same time. They looked like they were having fun.   
* * * *  
At the common room, Draco thought Maybe I should be nice... Maybe... 


End file.
